


I think the main characters hate me...

by abrokecupoftea



Series: The Universe of My Two Gay Bois [3]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Trainers, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokecupoftea/pseuds/abrokecupoftea
Summary: ... but that's okay because I hate them too.Felix finds out that's he's somehow woken up in his favorite game: Pokemon Sun/Moon. He also hates people. Except for maybe Saifah. Which is a problem because Saifah just wants to go home, even if it means dying.Sun's considering murder, Moon wants to become a Pokemon professor, and Hau is just along for the ride.So of course, everybody's surprised when the world goes to shit. Except for Sun. She's happy because she gets to kill people.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Universe of My Two Gay Bois [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011348
Kudos: 1





	I think the main characters hate me...

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha hello again. Where have I been for the past few weeks? I'm glad you asked. I've been busy getting my soul crushed in Computer Science.
> 
> Felix playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4qYm9pRsQtj8Gx7i9iPNJW
> 
> ~don't repost anywhere without permission~

[pan down to the waterway. The water is blue and crystal clear. There is a small disruption, ripples spreading away from a flailing figure in the middle. The people on the beachstart shouting, calling out water-type pokemon to help save the figure. Felix watches, interested as a Lapras and Starmie appear. He sees them swim closer to the figure. His interest wanes and continues walking, his eyes catching the commotion on the beach.]

Person 1:  
He's opening his eyes!

Person 2:  
The Island Guardians are smiling down upon him today

Person 3:  
Are you okay?

Person 4:  
[Coughs up water while gasping] What..?

[Felix approaches and tries to avoid eye contact as he prepares to cross the waterway]

Person 2:  
Young man! You! Hey!

Felix:  
[Felix ignores the elderly woman's cries and starts to strip, revealing a wetsuit under his clothes]

Person 1:  
Hey!

[A hand jerks Felix back, dragging him over to the laying body]

Person 2:  
Young man! Would you do us a favor and help this poor boy to the nearest hospital?

Felix:  
[Felix frowns] No. I'm busy, don't bother me again for such trivial reasons. [Felix lets his eyes linger on the body for a second longer, then stalks away]

Person 2:  
How rude!

Person 3:  
The boy seems to be coming back

Person 1:  
What?

Person 4:  
[He slowly opens his eyes, his unfocused vision being obscured by the bright sunlight. His eyes roam around until they settle on someone's back. He slowly reaches out to them] Hey..

Person 3:  
Hey! He's calling out to you!

Felix:  
[Felix turns around, confused] Me? Don't be stupid! I have no idea who that boy is!

Person 4:  
[His eyes flutter shut as he sees his room. There are papers scattered everywhere, and the room is in a state of disarray. A nearby packet has the words 'FINALS STUDY GUIDE’ written on it in bold letters] I want to go back- the water!

Person 2:  
Oh hush, child. You almost drowned!

Person 4:  
[He begins to shake his head] No! No! Let me go back!

Person 3:  
The island guardians will protected you, there's no need for you to worry

Person 4:  
[He gets up clumsily, knocking sand into the Person 3's swimsuit. Hr stumbles towards the water, past Felix who had been contemplating how to arrive on Route 16 without getting his clothes wet. Felix gets knocked back, scattering sand everywhere as he stumbles over his clothes]

Felix:  
HEY!

Person 4:  
Person 4 ignores him as he dives back into the water

Felix:  
[He looks down and realizes that his clothes are ruined and covered in sand and sea water. He won't be able to wear them until he washes them properly] That little..!

Felix:  
[Felix dives after the boy, unwilling to let him escape so easily. He clutches the boys shirt and drags him back to the surface.]

Person 4:  
[He begins to shake and quiver, splashing water everywhere as he tries to kick Felix off]

Felix:  
Stop moving you capricious brat! [He sputters as he swallows sea water, but adamently refuses to let go of the other boy. He finally reaches the shore, dragging the boy behind him as he feels seashells and other sharp rocks scratch his feet.]

Person 4:  
[The boy just breathes heavily, glaring at Saifah.] Why didn't you [he cuts off, coughing up sea water] just let me drown?

Felix:  
[Felix glares at the boy, narrowing his eyes at his stupidity] Because you pissed me off.

Person 4:  
[He just rolls his eyes but doesn't move, looking up directly into the sun.]

Felix:  
[Felix stands over him, studying the boy's face] Why did you want to die so much?

Person 4:  
I wanted to go back home

Felix:  
[Felix let out an annoyed huff] Then walk home, you idiot.

Person 4:  
[He laughs, bringing a hand up to move his uneven hair out of his face] I can't. My home is too far away from here.

Felix:  
[Felix frowns] Would you say that it's out of this world?

Person 4:  
[He looks up into Felix's blank face] Yeah. You could say that.

Person 2:  
Dear me! WHy would you go back into the water- you ungrateful child!

Felix:  
[Felix smirks in amusement, watching as the elderly lady begins to fuss over the boy. He looks back down at his ruined clothes. He begins to walk away, back to the hotel room he was staying at.]

Person 4:  
Hey! Wait![He tries to get up but fails]

Felix:  
[He frowns in annoyance] what?

Person 4:  
[He manages to push off Person 2 and 3, and jogs up to Felix.] We still need to talk!

Felix:  
About what?

Person 4:  
Home! You're just like me aren't you?

Felix:  
[Felix looks back] That depends

Person 4:  
[he lets out an annoyed breath] I'm coming with you, then

Felix:  
[Felix narrows his eyes] what

Person 4:  
[He just shrugs, and begins to walk on] You checked out at that hotel, didn't you? My name's Saifah, expect to see a lot of me from here on out.

[They walk back to route 15, the clammors of Person 1, 2, and 3 being left behind]

[They approach the hotel, check in, and head to Felix's room]

Saifah:  
I'll wash up first, then! [he enters the bathroom, shutting the door behind him quietly]

Felix:  
Hey- [He frowns before sighing] How annoying

[Felix waits across from the door, looking up when he hears the door open]

Felix:  
[Felix's eyes shoot up when he sees Saifah] Are those my clothes?

Saifah:  
[Saifah grins] yup

Felix:  
[Felix just sighs, before netering the bathroom] My name’s Felix. We'll talk after I get out. Don't touch anything.

Saifah:  
[Saifah's grin widens] Aye aye, captain.

Felix:  
[Felix exits the bathroom ten minutes later, dressed in clean sand-free clothes. He sees Saifah lounging on the bed, flipping through a visitors guide]

Saifah:  
[Saifah speaks without looking up] We're in a game.

Felix:  
[Felix nods] I guess so

Saifah:  
Have you played it?

Felix:  
[FElix nods again] yeah. It was my favorite game.

Saifah:  
[Saifah perks up in interest] I prefer gen III games

Felix:  
Sapphire was my favorite from gen III

Saifah:  
[Saifah flips through the guide] I was a fan of Emerald. I haven't played this one, though. [He holds up the guide book for Felix to take] Is it all, uh, real?

Felix:  
[Felix scans the map of Ula’Ula island] yeah. Looks like it.

Saifah:  
[Saifah bites his lips.] So we're really in a Pokémon game?

Felix:  
[Felix flips through the guidebook] Looks like it. [He looks down at Saifah, watching as he brushes his hair out of his eyes] why were you trying to die?

Saifah:  
[Saifah grins] the first time was an accident. I can't swim. [He breaks off with a laugh] but, uh,when I was drowning, I saw my room. It was just how I remembered it. I thought- that if I [Saifah breaks off, lowering his head in shame]  
Felix:  
That was dumb.

Saifah:  
I know, I know, but-

Felix:  
[Felix cuts Saifah off] No buts. If you want us to work together to try and get out of here, then you can't do anything stupid. That includes trying to kill yourself.

Saifah:  
Yeah, got it. So, do we have a plan or something?

Felix:  
[Felix sits down next to Saifah and shows him the map of Ula’Ula island] I was thinking that we could join Team Skull. Their hideout is over here in Po Town.

Saifah:  
[Saifah narrows his eyes as he scans the map] Where's Po Town?

Felix:  
Up here [he points to the northern most point on the map]

Saifah:  
Okay. Cool. But shouldn't we get pokemon first? I'm sure you need to at least have a pokemon before you try to join.

Felix:  
[Felix nods, humming under his breath] Let's go check out the nearest pokemon center. We can ask one of the Nurse Joy's for help, and each pokemon center has a café in it, so we can get some drinks before we leave.

Saifah:  
[Saifah looks out of the window] Do we have time to go today?

Felix:  
[Felix looks out and sees the setting sun] Nah. We'll just go tomorrow. Let's get some sleep for now.

Saifah:  
Okay, then. Goodnight. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite.

Felix:  
Yeah, whatever. Just go to sleep already.

Saifah:  
Fineeee.[He waits for a moment] Good night.

FElix:  
Just sleep

Saifah:  
Okay, okay. Good-

Felix:  
[Felix puts up a pillow barricade in between him and Saifah] Talk again and I’m kicking you out of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my lack of sleep doesn't show in this  
> \- Cup 2k21
> 
> Anyways, my current 'project' in Dramatic Writing is writing a script for the pilot episode of my own show (aka a show that I came up with) and this is just ACT I, so if you are interested in me posting ACTS II and III, please let me know!!
> 
> (My serotonin levels are decreasing the longer I look at my screen lmao pls save me. Also please tell me if you see any spelling mistakes! Grammarly hates me.)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea (this one's my main!)  
> Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801


End file.
